A computing device may obtain content from a variety of different sources. However, some sources traditionally involved dedicated hardware to access the content, and consequently devices that wished to access this content were configured to include hardware that was specially designed to receive the content.
For example, access to traditional television content involved use of a dedicated hardware television tuner, especially when desiring access to “premium” channels. Therefore, addition of this functionality to access television content involved adding this hardware to a device. This additional hardware could be expensive, cumbersome, and inefficient, especially in instances of devices having a relatively small form factor, such as mobile devices.